


The Epiphany

by SonicGavel



Series: A lesson in listening [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel





	The Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



When Ward came out of it, he started hearing a previous version of himself and started walking to him.

"Excuse me, who are you?" He asked, feeling Deja vous.

"It's happening again." Eleven said outside the TARDIS.

"He's meeting himself again?" Fitz asked. 

"Well, this time he's the future self."

"Ah." Coulson said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Ward's past self panicked.

"I'm you from the future." He said calmly, but tiredly. "So I was real. I never really realized until now."

"Should I get ready?" Phil asked.

"To let him out? Not yet, I think it's finally hitting him." Eleven said.

Just as all of the previous commotion started, Ward started realizing. "I'm going to endure this hell until I start being nicer to Fitz and learn how to listen to his techno-speak, aren't I?" He then screamed out to the TARDIS.

"IS THIS IT?! IS THIS THE LESSON I HAVE TO LEARN?! I HAVE TO BE PUT THROUGH THE RINGER TO KNOW THAT?! TO LEARN THAT?!" And with that, he started cracking. "ALRIGHT! YOU WIN, I'LL LEARN AND START LISTENING! JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE!" and he started crying. "I just want to get out of here." And with that, just as he was crying himself to sleep on the floor, the TARDIS doors opened and Ward was let out. And boy, was he happy to see the windows of the hellicarrier again. In fact, he was so happy, he even started reading Rocket Science for Dummies and Bio-Chemistry for Dummies. Then he got more stuff out on those subjects.

"Wow, she scared him to high heaven." Fitz said. 

"You're welcome." Idris said. "I believe Agent Ward has learned his lesson."

"If there weren't anybody else in the room, and you were real, I'd bloody kiss you." Eleven said intriguingly and flirtatiously.

"Do it now, I can still be touched even if I AM a hologram." Idris said as she pulled Eleven in and kissed him. "See you around, thief." She said before leaving.

"Well, now that that's over, how about a quick tour followed by a quick trip to anywhere in time and space?" Eleven said fixing his hair.

"I've had enough tours for one day." Ward retorted.

"Good, because it's just for Coulson and Fitz." Eleven retorted back.

"I don't know, Doctor. I mean, the girls will be coming back soon and-" Phil started.

"Go on, whatever just happened today will have to be explained when you and Fitz get back." May said as she walked in from her vacation. "Skye's waiting to be trained, Ward and Simmons is catching up on her recent samples she's prepping to research."

"Cool. Let's go, Coulson." Fitz said as he ran in.

"Watch over everyone. Have fun with homework, Ward." Phil said as he walked into the TARDIS to tour it.

And with that, the TARDIS dematerialized out of the hellicarrier and the Doctor started taking them to a respective place of curiosity for the two of them. But of course, that's a story for a later time.


End file.
